Determine if oral administration of DNAj peptides can dimimish hypersensitivity to the antigen and lead to clinical improvement. Test the effects of oral peptide administration on mechanisms of T cell recognition and reactivity to bacterial DNAj and to assess the effect of oral peptide administration on clinical measurements of joint inflammation.